El arte de la guerra
by Kigome-chan
Summary: Kurogane no pudo más que tragarse el coraje y arrastrarlo hasta el hostal sin decir palabra. -¿No será que kuro-rin estaba celoso?-dijo mirándolo pícaramente. -¡No es así! Por mi puedes ir y enseñar lo que quieras a quien quieras mago idiota- dijo. Con una levísima sonrisa el ninja no pudo más que besarle, después de todo…No sería era ésta la primera vez


Buenas tardes. Me permito compartir éste pequeño one-shot de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, estaba pensando en escribir una historia muy larga y dramática, espero que pronto pueda hacerlo, y terminar la de Death Note...y comenzar una de Tsubasa, actualizar la de Kuroshitsuji. En fin.  
Gracias por leer, por favor dejen review, siempre es útil.

* * *

"Aimer, c'est donner ce qu'on n'a pas à quelqu'un qui n'en veut pas."  
Jacques Lacan, Seminario 8: La transferencia, 1960-1961.  
(Amar es dar lo que no se tiene al que no es)

Se encontraba recostado en un árbol de tronco particularmente firme descansando la espalda, los brazos descubiertos así como su abdomen. Iba vistiendo una camisa tradicional de aquella calurosa región.  
El sol se filtraba a través de las hojas, un sol brillante que otorgaba al día un gran optimismo y permitía a todos los habitantes de la ciudad dejar la imaginación volar hacia cielos más calmados, un sol que permitía a un lindo rubio dejar momentáneamente su pasado, cosa rara, y abandonarse.  
La levedad del aire hacía que sus cabellos, además de resplandecer con la luz, se movieran dándole un aire más etéreo al joven mago recostado.

No se movió un ápice a pesar de sentir una presencia.

-Deberías poner más atención- musitó una voz grave detrás del árbol.

-Eres tú quien debería hacerlo, ¡Kuro-puu! - le dijo el mago al joven espadachín.

-¡Qué dices mago idiota! ¡Pudo haber sido un enemigo! ¡Y tú estás descansando como si esto fuera una vacación!- musitó furioso el ninja.

-Este es un árbol de cerezo- dijo el rubio con una voz mucho más suave y profunda, mirando fijamente los pétalos caer de la copa - Nada malo puede pasar debajo de ellos-

Kurogane puso un semblante serio, Fye, al darse cuenta de la solemnidad que se gestaba en el ambiente prosiguió con una broma.

-¡Además si algo me pasara Kuro-tan me salvaría! - gritó, levantándose y corriendo en círculos perseguido por un ya molesto Kurogane.

La juguetona persecución continuó hasta que ambos tropezaron con una raíz del cerezo.

Fye encima de Kurogane.  
Con una levísima sonrisa el ninja no pudo más que besarle, después de todo…  
No era ésta la primera vez. ¿Y qué tan mal podría estar? Saborear el alma a flor de labio…  
El joven mago rubio le recordaban a su tierra natal, labios tan delicados como perfumados pétalos de cerezo, cabello suave como las telas de un fino kimono y su cuerpo…ah, su cuerpo firme eternamente fresco al alcance de sus manos.

No deseaba dejar de besarle, una y otra vez. Primero besos cortos en los labios, luego en las mejillas, luego un brazo rodeando su cintura acariciándole un costado. El mago reía entre beso y beso. Bajo un cielo tan azul ¿Quién o qué podría estar mal?

Kurogane se recostó a su lado, abrazándole por la cintura. Con semblante serio repentinamente.

\- ¿Por qué te has puesto esas ropas hoy? - dijo pensativo mirando una nube cruzar el cielo

\- Hace mucho calor en éste mundo…no puedo llevar mis abrigos-

\- Podrías ponerte algo más cubierto, como la ropa del mocoso- bufó el moreno

Fye rió por lo bajo - Bien sabes que la ropa de Syaoran-kun no me sienta, soy mucho más menudo que él. ¡No tengo tantos músculos como él o tú Kuro-puu!-

-¡Es Kurogane! ¡Y no me importa que ropa lleves, solo quiero que te cubras esa maldita barriga!-

Fye rió mucho más - ¿Eso te parece? - dijo colocando su mano sobre su abdomen completamente plano, su risa hacía que sus ligeros músculos tonificados se marcaran levemente.

Kurogane hacía algo impropio de él. El mago recordó que por la mañana ese mismo día había cruzado hacia el mercado de pulgas de la ciudadela para buscar enceres junto con Mokona.

Claro es que se había tardado al observar tantas maravillas, una variedad inconmensurable de frutas de estación, de colores y formas variopintas. Fye levantaba una de un puesto y la examinaba atentamente.  
En aquel mundo no había nadie con el cabello castaño, mucho menos rubio, la delicadeza de Fye rivalizaba con la de las mujeres de aquel lugar, los dueños de los puestos no podían más que mirarlo atónitos y ofrecerle muestras de sus productos embelesados.

Kurogane fue a buscarle debido a la tardanza, cruzó el mayor pasillo del marcadillo para encontrar a Fye en el puesto más grande, pantalones ajustados, camiseta abierta en el cuello abotonada unas cuantas veces que sin embargo dejaba ver parte del ombligo y sandalias que lo hacían parecer aún más ligero de lo que era al caminar. Todos los dependientes miraban su trasero, su cabello, sus piernas largas y apretadas, algunos tenían el descaro de mirarle la entrepierna. Kurogane no pudo más que tragarse el coraje y arrastrarlo hasta el hostal sin decir palabra.

-¿No será que kuro-rin estaba celoso? - dijo mirándolo pícaramente  
-¡No es así! Por mi puedes ir y enseñar lo que quieras a quien quieras mago idiota- dijo completamente serio, se puso de espaldas y se dispuso a irse.

Fye con un semblante indulgente le abrazó por detrás recargando su frente en la fuerte espalda del moreno -Ya no deseo nada ni a nadie en éste u otro mundo. Sólo a ti-

Kurogane se volteó sosteniéndole las manos y mirando profusamente sus ojos prístinos.

-Yo…-

Sin embargo fue bruscamente interrumpido por una bola blanca que salió detrás del árbol.

-¡Puuu! Kurogane-papá chuu chuuu~ le da beso a Fye-mamá- saltando de alegría Mokona canturreó

-Hyuuuu~ ¡Kurogane-papá es tan amable con mamá!- le coreó el mago

-¡Maldita bola blanca! ¡Regresa aquí!- Gritó el moreno.

-¡La contaré a los niños como mami Fye y papá Kuro-puu se dan besos! - Saltando de regreso al hostal cantó Mokona mientras un Kurogane con la paciencia agotada se esforzaba por dar alcance al animalillo.

El gran Sun Tzu, un estratega y militar Chino había escrito alguna vez que el más sublime arte de la guerra consiste en doblegar al enemigo sin luchar. Sin quererlo, aquel mago lo había conseguido, sin mover un solo dedo le tenía rendido en cuerpo y alma. El ninja le adoraba, se le entregaba enteramente. Una mirada bastaba para alterarle, debía ser cuestión de magia de esos dedos tan gráciles como finos, o del espacio entre su cuello y su alma, espacio que se le permitía besar en las noches de luna al colarse en su habitación.  
Sonrió a medias mientras pronunciaba el nombre del mago al pensar.  
 _"En esos ojos tan azules, ¿Qué cosa de malo podría haber?"_


End file.
